<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh no. by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844516">Oh no.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan'>Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hyunjin is a nosy roommate but minsung are annoying enough to rethink his actions, M/M, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all Hyunjin’s fault. He just wants to know more, and Jisung isn’t willing to share. </p><p>Which is why Minho suggested this. “Let’s make fun of him, give him a reason why he shouldn’t pry into your personal life.” </p><p>Spoiler: It doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG BINGO: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh no.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompts: Fake Relationship, Sexting, Top Lee Know/Bottom Han</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh no.</p><p>It has started as no more than a game – Jisung swears this was how it was supposed to go, where it was supposed to end. It’s not his fault he’s getting… aroused.</p><p>Can he really blame himself for being turned on, when Minho is the one suggesting <em>ideas </em>to him, making his imagination run wild? Fuelling the fire that wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place yet can’t be denied now.</p><p>
  <em>You’re so cute underneath me, moaning my name. </em>
</p><p>There’s no point in holding back the whimper that slips past his lips when he ruts against his pillow, hips dragging down slowly yet in a desperate try to bring him friction. It should be enough to get a reaction from his body, and it already feels wrong like this.</p><p>He shouldn’t go further, and yet he finds himself opening his bedside table in search of a familiar tube. Minho doesn’t know, and that’s good because he would totally kill him for this. Touching yourself to your best friend, even if he’s the one serenading you, is past their boundary.</p><p>And that should be enough to stop Jisung. Well, <em>should </em>be.</p><p>Jisung barely has the strength to pick up his phone, typing back what he hopes is an appropriate answer. At least he doesn’t have to worry about being cringy. Or sound whipped – that’s kind of the point, anyway.</p><p>And still, it isn’t.</p><p>Because they’re not doing it for themselves, for each other. This is all just a prank and getting attached wasn’t mentioned in their rules (there weren’t any, though, so he’s still playing fair).</p><p>It’s all Hyunjin’s fault. They’ve long passed those years of hating each other, though that was an episode itself when Jisung moved into his dorm room. Hyunjin is a friend – an annoying one, that is. A friend that won’t stop butting into Jisung’s business, no matter how far past the boundary he steps.</p><p>He just wants to know more, and Jisung isn’t willing to share.</p><p>Which is why Minho suggested this. “<em>Let’s make fun of him, give him a reason why he shouldn’t pry into your personal life.” </em></p><p>Jisung has declined, found it too cruel back then, but things happened and Hyunjin couldn’t keep his hands away from Jisung’s phone – and long story short, Jisung’s patience has run out. One argument about having a boyfriend was enough to make Jisung rethink his decisions and take up on Minho’s offer.</p><p>And that’s where he is. <em>Sexting </em>with his best friend to have proof that he’s taken, which will reward him with a disgusted Hyunjin (which itself is more than enough to be satisfied with the outcome) and a roommate to pay all their taxes this month.</p><p>Well, and probably an angry Minho, if the older finds out that he’s actually enjoying this.</p><p>He hasn’t considered things going this way, he truly hasn’t. They started out innocently, and he could hear the giggles behind Minho’s messages, silently scolding him to take this seriously inside his mind. </p><p>But then Minho understood the message and <em>became</em> serious, and his messages acquired another undertone, thrilling. And Jisung’s messages turned a little desperate, too – at first because he thought that would sound in character, then because his assumption turned out to be true.</p><p>Now, he’s moaning into an empty room, following Minho’s advice to relieve pressure. It feels wrong, yet excites him, nevertheless.</p><p>
  <em>You’re so tight and warm, swallow me up. </em>
</p><p>Jisung has been spacing out, watching the message blur in front of his eyes for what he considers too long. He can’t find a good answer, though; all he wants to say is Minho’s name, repeat it a thousand times because that’s the only thing he can focus on when his fingers slide in and out of himself.</p><p>Minho’s voice echoes in his brain. <em>Sung, you’re doing so well. </em>He wants to hear more of those, not only through texts. No, that’s out of question.</p><p>He thinks he might be hearing things when his ringtone erupts right next to his ear, and it feels highly inappropriate to hum along to <em>Likey</em> with one hand disappearing behind his back. Without really focusing on the screen, he blindly accepts the call, hoping he doesn’t sound as wrecked as he feels.</p><p>“Jisung? Are you still there?” sounds from the receiver, Minho’s voice is a little confused. Maybe even worried but Jisung’s brain isn’t doing a great job processing. He belatedly realises his hand is still moving yet doesn’t make any effort to stop.</p><p>“Yeah, continue,” he answers simply, hoping he doesn’t sound out of breath.</p><p>Minho hums but doesn’t say anything. Maybe he should be worried that Minho figured out what he’s doing but again, he’s too busy holding back his pants to think about anything else.</p><p>“I think it’s enough, though,” Minho finally says, and Jisung almost misses it, desperately searching for his sweet spot. “No, just a little-”  </p><p>He’s not lucky enough to hide the moan that follows when he presses into the bundle of nerves he’s looking for. Cursing himself internally won’t help but he does it anyway, for good measures.</p><p>“Jisung what was that? Are you- are you actually-”</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p>“I- no- well, yes- Minho I’m so sorry-” it’s hard to find words like this but he needs to say <em>something</em>, he needs a way to explain his stance, even though he’s the one at fault.</p><p>Minho cuts him off: “Do you still want to continue?”</p><p>Silence stretches, with Jisung’s mind racing mile a minute – or at least one step a minute since he’s barely processing. However, it’s clear enough to recognize the offer, and blissed out enough to not care about the consequences.  </p><p>Minho is patiently waiting for an answer, and so Jisung finally dares to speak. “Yeah… Is it okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t be. If he cared enough, he could find a million reasons why thinking about guiding his best friend through this isn’t appropriate. And yet he finds himself being pulled in.</p><p>“What exactly are you doing?”</p><p>“I…” Jisung’s voice is trembling, and his cheeks are probably aflame. “I’m fingering myself. Found my prostate already.”</p><p>Minho chuckles in disbelief – that’s how far he’s come. “Okay… how do you feel?”</p><p>He’s hesitant, not sure of the rules of this. He’s been fine until now, though, and so following what he’s been doing before should be enough. It seems to have worked for Jisung and that’s why he’s doing this anyway.</p><p>“Good, dizzy. I want to feel more,” Jisung moans, and it’s dangerously honest. It makes Minho feel dizzy, too. Hearing the smallest of gasps coming from the younger doesn’t make it any less overwhelming.</p><p>“Do you want to… feel my dick?” Minho feels stupid saying that even though it’s what he’s been doing until now, ironically. He’s never said anything like this out loud, and he hasn’t been taking it seriously until now. He wonders whether Jisung likes it.</p><p>“Yes,” Jisung moans obscenely. His voice vibrates through Minho’s body and goes straight to his abdomen.</p><p>And yes, he should have expected that answer, given their situation. It still takes him by surprise that Jisung seems to be falling apart just from his words. He’s not sure what to say next – should he play along, say that he wants to be inside of him?</p><p>This is not a game anymore.</p><p>“Minho?” he <em>feels </em>Jisung whimper. Instinctively, one hand drops between his legs before he sets it aside, a little terrified. It’s weird to think about, reacting to his friend like this; but Jisung’s moans are getting louder and his own pants start to feel tight.  </p><p>“Sorry, I’m here. Keep touching yourself.”</p><p>Jisung moans again. “Tell me what you’d do if you were here.”</p><p>There’s a hint of strain in his voice, one that Minho knows a little too well. Would he not know what’s happening on the other side of the line, he’d mistake it for Jisung simply getting overwhelmed. Which… is exactly what’s happening.</p><p>Minho gulps. “I would… embrace you in my arms. Dry your tears, I can hear that you’re overwhelming yourself. You’re doing so good.”</p><p>As if to prove his point, Jisung sobs. He doesn’t question himself when a thought of pulling him close passes his mind, not even when Jisung’s body heat ghosts over his front like a sensory memory.</p><p>Jisung doesn’t stop moaning and mumbling his name, a surprisingly pleasant broken record. Minho wonders whether it’s just the moment or the way his name rolls off Jisung’s tongue that gives him goose bumps.</p><p>It’s hard to imagine what he’d do to his best friend – they’ve known each other for so long, yet he’s never considered taking their relationship to this level. He has never felt the need to; Jisung would stay by his side until the end of the world, anyway.</p><p>Now, it feels exciting to think about, and he soon finds himself longing for Jisung’s touch. His voice isn’t enough; he needs to know what he looks like, to see what he feels. </p><p>He doesn’t blame himself this time when one of his hands slides past the waistband of his underwear.</p><p>“I would kiss your cheek and help you relieve pressure,” he says gently, and his mind races to project his fantasy. “Touch yourself for me.”</p><p>“I won’t last long like that,” Jisung stresses.</p><p>“I know you can. Will you do it for your hyung?”</p><p>There’s some shuffling on Jisung’s side before he speaks up again, words jumbled, “I- yes, Min.”</p><p>“Good boy,” he breathes out, and it takes a moment to process his own words. He didn’t mean to say them, but the way Jisung whines when they reach him through the phone is intoxicating.</p><p>“Min, what now?”</p><p>“I would bury myself in your heat, feel you squeeze around me as I rock into you in a steady pace…” he needs to bite his inner cheek to stop himself from cursing. It feels good. “I would push myself as deep as I can, making you moan.”</p><p>“I want that,” Jisung sobs. “Please Minho I want it so bad.”</p><p><em>Me too,</em> he wants to say. A part of him wants to pretend he doesn’t mean it, but he knows too well. The way Jisung affects him, driving him crazy with just his voice and want… he’d be stupid to deny it for any longer. Jisung excites him.</p><p>“You can have it,” he says, words flowing through his mouth and into the room without thinking, but he doesn’t try to stop himself. “Please let me give it to you.”</p><p>Jisung doesn’t respond, but when Minho listens closely, he thinks he registers a silent whimper – something is muffling Jisung’s moan, he supposes. The image of Jisung biting his pillow to keep himself from screaming lingers way longer than it should.</p><p>“Sung?” he asks, listening closely to any movement on the other side. The younger seems to have frozen completely.</p><p>“I’m good… I need a moment…”</p><p>Minho quickens the pace of his own hand, bringing more pressure into his grip. He feels a shiver run down his spine. “I’m not done yet; can you keep talking to me?”</p><p>“Oh,” something in Jisung’s voice makes Minho’s chest go off. The younger seems to be caught off guard by what he’s just said, even though it’s no different from what they’ve been doing until now.</p><p>Did Jisung really think he was the only one affected?</p><p>“Right,” Jisung obeys. Something tells him that Jisung is just as embarrassed as he was before.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>“I want to reach out, wrap my fingers around you – would you let me?”</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em>” he moans. He’s given up on trying to stop his hips from thrusting up, bringing new friction to himself with twisting his wrist. It feels addicting.  </p><p>“Tease your head, run my thumb just under it. That feels the best, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Minho almost chokes. His dick twitches in his hand, and he knows it won’t take long to reach his high, not when Jisung sounds so sincere and still so into it.</p><p>“Yeah, it does, Jisung-“</p><p>“I’d put my mouth on you, tasting you.” His twitches again, his whole body mirroring the reaction. Jisung did not just imply giving him head. With that skilled rapper tongue of his. He’d be dead in minutes.</p><p>“I’d make you come in my mouth so I can suck you clean.”</p><p>Yeah, that has Minho spilling into his underwear with a broken whimper and Jisung’s name just barely on his tongue.</p><p>Jisung stays quiet for a moment, thinking about what to say next. “I would kiss your inner thighs-”</p><p>“Jisung, that’s enough,” he stumbles out, barely making out the words, too exhausted to properly connect them into a sentence. It seems to have worked, though.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” comes from the other side of his phone, followed by a nervous chuckle. Then silence.  </p><p>“No. Just… I’m already done,” he confesses, his own cheeks heating up – as if his face weren’t hot enough.</p><p>“Ah, right.”</p><p>Minho is still recovering from what has happened, veins buzzing with a pleasant feeling and exhaustion. Does this mean he likes Jisung? He probably does, considering he just came imagining fucking him into the mattress.</p><p>He stands up to discard his underwear, taking the phone with him. Jisung isn’t saying anything until he’s seated on his bed again.</p><p>“So, uhm, this was nice.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he agrees, sounding too sheepish to his own ears.  </p><p>Jisung is quiet again.</p><p>“Do you wanna do it again?” he asks at the same time as Jisung asks, “did you mean it?”</p><p>A long silence follows, yet it doesn’t feel as half as awkward as Minho would have anticipated (if he knew things would lead to this situation, that is). But while Jisung seems to be nervous, it doesn’t feel like he’s regretting this. He would have hung up already.</p><p>Minho chuckles softly when he hears a muffled whine. “Do we still need the <em>fake </em>sexting, or should we just straight out come out as a couple?”</p><p>“I guess we don’t need that anymore. But I <em>do </em>kinda wanna prank Hyunjin still. That’s what he gets for prying into my personal life.”</p><p>Minho doesn’t hide his smile. “You’ve got it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ＼(//￣▽￣//)／</p><p>This feels quite different from everything I've written so far but I like it. There's probably more coming from where this was born... someday... </p><p>Notes: If this feels too rushed; it is. I couldn’t bring myself to write anything worth posting in quite a while and it frustrated me. So, I told myself that no matter what, I’m gonna finish some of the mingo prompts to break through this writing block or whatever it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>